1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is inventory controls with radio frequency identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bar code readers provide to computers data identifying inventory items bearing bar codes. Inventory items bearing bar codes, for use of a bar code, must be in close physical proximity to a bar code reader, must be correctly oriented in space with respect to the bar code reader, and must be physically moved with respect to a scanning element of the bar code reader. Only one bar code at a time can be scanned by a bar code reader. Bar codes typically supply no information other than the bare identity of an item associated with a bar code. It would be advantageous, therefore, to have methods and systems that are capable of sensing the identity of inventory items, sensing also other characteristics or attributes of inventory items, and taking action related to inventory control on the basis of that information.